


Five Nightmares From The Past

by TcTheWriter1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Daughter and Mother, Death, Depression, Father and daughter, Gen, Haunting, Love, Murder, Revenge, Wife and Husband
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcTheWriter1/pseuds/TcTheWriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of a man named John, who lost his family to murders of 1983 at Fredbear's family diner . After fours years since the first deaths a re-opening version of Fredbear's Family Diner came to life; The new place was Freddy Fazbear Pizza. To "cope" with his depression he worked there as the usual night guard, and he will find out what is to come during the nights. His family.</p>
<p>(This isn't the bite of 87, that is in 1987. 1983 is the start of the origins of Fredbear's establishment.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a prologue, and don't worry this isn't a 1983 theory of fnaf 4. This is to talk about the first murders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of a man named John, who lost his family to murders of 1983 at Fredbear's family diner . After fours years since the first deaths a re-opening version of Fredbear's Family Diner came to life; The new place was Freddy Fazbear Pizza. To "cope" with his depression he worked there as the usual night guard, and he will find out what is to come during the nights. His family.
> 
> (This isn't the bite of 87, that is in 1987. 1983 is the start of the origins of Fredbear's establishment.)  
> Notes:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a prologue, and don't worry this isn't a 1983 theory of fnaf 4. This is to talk about the first murders.

-The Story begins in 1983, with a family of a Mother, Father and daughter. While The Father was working the Mother took her child to Fredbear's family diner, the two loved this place; Both showed up every other day of the week. The child loved how the animal band would sing, walk off stage and even interact with her. But all that ended once a man arrived and took the child when her Mother wasn't looking.

-By the time her Mother realized, it was too late. The Mother looked everywhere for her daughter until finding her with five other children slaughtered into the suits. The door shuts behind her, appearing a man in purple with his hand across the door. The man smiled devilishly as he stared her in the eyes, he walked towards her; pulling out a knife. He took her and brutally stitched her into the puppet.

-The man used their human nervous systems for the animatronics, but what he didn't realize was that the woman had possessed her new body.

-The Father arrives home, his family was nowhere to be found in the house. He walked to the refrigerator, opening the door, he pulled out a beer. As he closed it, he opened his can. He took a sip. As he lowered the can he found a sticky note attached to the refrigerator door.

-Sticky Note: "Honey we're at Fredbear's family diner. We'll be home soon! :D." (The note had a smile drawn to it.)

-The Father smiled as he sat down into his chair. He grabbed the remote, turning the T.V. on. The Father took another sip of his beer and changed the T.V to the news. The news cast was at Fredbear's diner and there were reports of 4 missing children. The Father threw his beer at the wall and rushed to his car. He hopped in, slamming the door behind him and drove to Fredbear's.

-When he arrived to Fredbear's diner, he ran through the crowd and found a way to sneak through the police line. He looked through the whole restaurant but there was no trace of his wife or daughter. He couldn't find them anywhere in the suspects line. The police eventually captured him after realizing he sneaked inside.

-From that day on Fredbear's Family Diner stayed open, until the discovery of the bodies. Four years later a new company bought the rights to Fredbear's Diner. The Puppet awoke and transferred the souls into the new animatronics.

-The Father grieved for the two years and when he hears of the new pizzeria, he went there to apply for a job.

-He ended up with the Night shift.


	2. Depression always strikes back

The Father sat by a journal he kept after the incident and wrote, " _Since that unfaithful day, I never loved again; I never stop my weeping for the loss of my wife and child_. _I reported my wife and child missing, they found._ _My little girl in one of the suits. My wife, was never found. If I ever find the culprit, I'll be sure to make a personal greeting."_

**Night 1**

The new Night guard arrived at the Pizzeria and settled himself down into his office seat. _The phone rings._

The Night guard answered the phone, "Hello? Hello, Hello?"

The guard: "Hey boss."

Phone Guy: "Ah! There you are John. Well, welcome to your new summer job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza; alright let's get you started on your first night. Ok... You've got your tablet there, this will allow you to access the security cameras around the building and you got your flashlight for well you know… to see what you can't down the hall. That's all you'll really be needing… Oh and uuuhh, one more thing, just in case.. if.. the uhh.. **Ahem**. "Animatronics… move around the building… just.. stay put… ok. We have no idea why they move around or… know what they could do... if that's if, they.. see you.

John stutters, "Uhh… Wh-what do you mean ?

Phone guy: "It's believed they have some kind of free roaming mode at night. We came up with a theory, that's if the room gets to quiet… they uh.. tend to wander. They'll try to find where the people are, and that's where you are; your office."

Phone guy: "But! Don't worry, they'll just wander the building but just to be sure stay where you're at, and watch those cameras. Got it?"

John: "Got it ."

Scott Cawthon (phone guy) smiles, "Alright. Goodnight."

_Phone call ends._

John slouches into his chair and pick up the tablet; he activates it. "Huh… One A.M, five more hours to go."

John turned on the cameras, he switched around the footage until finding the main stage. He noticed one of the animatronics were missing, Toy Freddy.

John: "What the?"

John switched through the each camera until finding Toy Freddy in the arcade room with Balloon boy.

John thinks, "Wow. They do move... Ewww.." John covers his lower region, "I've got to use the restroom, dang it… My boss told me to stay here. I'll just have to run and get back here quickly."

John ran up the hall, turned to his right and ran into the mens' bathroom. Moments later, "Ahh. Much better."

John left the restroom drying his hands, John lifted his head (while continue to dry them) and spotted one of the animatronics hands within the (limited) light, he couldn't see which animatronic it was but assumed the animatronic was Toy Freddy. Two glowing white dots emerged from the un-see able face of the animatronic; it's eyes just stared into his soul.

Unknown Animatronic: "Dad?"

John walked back slowly; whispering, "What the?" John took off running down the hall into his office.

John: "What the hell was that!"

John picked up his tablet and checked the camera and the bathroom hall. John shined the camera light and didn't find anything or one; The animatronic had left. Clanking sounds came from the hall, John lowered his tablet and reached for his flashlight.

A Demonic Voice echoed through the room, "Don't touch your light. I was ordered to give you a warning, never come back or you'll die."

John thinks (nervously): "The robots.. shouldn't be able to say... something like that. That, that s-shouldn't be in their programming."

John hesitated to grab his flashlight but he did so anyways, he aimed for the hallway and found nothing there.

John shook his head and thought, "WHAT THE!?, What's going on here!? I know.. I know I heard something! Or someone... What am I saying? Get a hold of yourself John." John took a deep breath in, "It's all in my head; it's all in my head."

John checked the cameras finding nothing, and the animatronics were in there correct places. John lowered his tablet and noticed something to his left. A shadow figure of Toy Bonnie was in his room. The light above John shattered, "Ah!". The shattered pieces fell to his desk. John was breathing deeply, for the moment the room was quiet until hearing metal footsteps walking to the front of his desk.

John slowly reached for his flashlight. His hand shook every inch as he got closer.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

Cold metal hands grabbed around his arms, the hands slowly moved up to his shoulders.

John whispers, "Oh God, please no! Please no! Lord let me live, let me live..." (breathes deeply.) _**He-huh. He-huh.**_

When the hands reached his shoulders, a cold breeze blew across his face. **gulps** The animatronic's eyes opened, revealing glowing white eyes with no pupils. The animatronic opened his mouth, and his (white) teeth glowed just as bright as its eyes were.

Scream of a child crying in pain: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHuuuuuhhh!" John broke free of the animatronic's grip, he threw his hands over his ears and the scream made the room feel like an earthquake to John; John blacks out.

Six A.M came 4 hours later. Scott pulled up to the pizzeria and unlocked the doors, he found everything looking alright. Scott walked onto the office, and found John "asleep".

Scott: "John! Hey John. Wake up!"

John jumps, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scott: "Woah! Looks like somebody had one heck of a dream; by the way, good work! Nothing seems broken. Now then, how was your first night?"

**John had a flashback, remembering last night. The scream still echoed in his ear. "AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhuuuuuuhhhh!"**

John shakes his head and shouts, "I QUIT!"

Scott: "W-why!?"

John: "I don't know what kind of job you expect your workers to work in but I'll make sure you'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

Scott stood staring at John (confused), wondering what he could have done to upset him. John left Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria the very mourning and drove home.

Scott hired a replacement for John the very day he quit. The next mourning the guard complained about the animatronics trying to get into his office, Scott figured out why John was mad and promoted the replacement to the day shift security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John is The Father, and well from a long term four year of Depression it has bugged to him to "want" to get a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. And phone guy was voiced acted by Scott Cawthon himself, so I decided to use Scott's actual name and dubbed Phone guy to be him.


	3. Depression never goes away neither do spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the fucking website has messed up more than enough. Anyways I'm sorry for the beginning, I had no idea what to do and made it up with lack of creatvity.

**Chp.3 Before Night 2**

John walked inside his house, throwing his keys at the wall, "RRRrraaahh!" "What the hell! What kind of job is that! He made those animatronics do all those things, he had to."Walking over to his phone John grasped the phone and pressed the dial pad hard as he could into the phone, "Hey Mr. Byers."

Mr.Byers: "John! How's it going man?"

"Not good..."

Mr.Byers frowns, "I'm sorry John... The murders of eighty three still bothering you?"

"Not just that, I got a problem.

Mr.Byers: "What is it?"

 " I want to sue Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria."

Mr.Byers: "John... Suing that place won't bring them back, or make you feel better."

 "That's not the problem sir."

Mr. Byers: "John. I will not listen; call me back when you have a real problem."

 John raised his arm and threw his phone, "Aaahhh!" He fell into his bed staring at the ceiling of his house, "Why... why… What did I do to deserve this God. WHY? Huh.. What time is it? Eight a'clock. Yaawwhh! I'm going to bed."

John stood up and walked down to his fridge, pulling out a beer, "What's the freaking point... Might as well..." John chugged the whole bottle, after pulling the beer away from his mouth he passed out and fell into his bed.

**_Dream_ **

 A Puppet popped out of its music box, and stared at the camera to make sure there was no red light, "You."

"Yes?"

 "Scare him into leaving and not coming back. Give him a taste of the trauma he will experience if he continues to come back, I don't want him harmed."

 "It will be done."

 Child's scream: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhh!"**

"AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" John tossed his sheets and jumped out of his bed, putting his hands over his face, "Holy! What the hell! What the hell! W-what was... those were the animatronics.. at the resturant, I saw them. All of them, the duck thing, the bear and that bunny; and- and a puppet thing."

Walking down his stairs to the fridge he opens the door, as soon as he opened the fridge he stared at the beer; He grabbed the other bottle but didn't chug it, he took a sip of the alcohol and lowered the bottle to his waist, he stood frozen looking at the ground thinking of his experience of last night and his dream; How he thought both were connected, " A warning... a warning... a warning."

**Night 2**

 John was driving on the high way back to the establishment, the light's flashed through his car as he stared at the golden road; wondering, "Why did I take this job in the first place? Heh. I know exactly why. But why am I going back? Because of a dream and another... "dream"? I'm losing my mind. It’s the alchol."

John arrived at the pizzeria, it was almost 12 A.M, Scott was locking up the building; from a headlight illuminating behind him, Scott turned around noticed a car pulling in. Scott lifted his eyebrow and  walked over to the car and was surprised to see John coming out.

Scott: "Umm.. What.. what are you doing here? I thought you quit."

 John knew he needed to get his old job back, so he made an excuse, " I'm sorry…. I-I need this job…. I don't have any other choice….”

Scott: "Ahem. Uh... Why should I let you… you know, have your old job back after what you said to me."

"The animatronics… that's what made me quit… Listen they were all over the place trying to get into my office. Look, I’m low on money and I am just a depressed man. Please I have no other choice… Nowhere else will take me.

Scott thinks, "He knows the animatronics are acting weird and we don't have the money to replace or repair them yet. If word got out…... maybe he won't sue….."

“Please sir, please…”

Scott:"Alright! Alright. You can have your um, your old Job… back."

"Thank you."

Scott: "But you're starting tonight."

"No problem."

 Scott: "Listen, I need to tell you this though… Uh.. Toy Bonnie he's, _ahem_ … acting a bit.. strange.  If he acts up again… Go get him! Then run straight back to your office…"

Out of curiosity John raises his eyebrow, "What do you mean if he acts up again?"

Scott: "I don't know… He-he's been short circuiting. He… walks up towards a wall and just throws himself against it. It's like… It's like he's trying to break himself."

"Alright.. Will do." 

Scott: 'Oh yea, one more thing. Uh.. We installed a wind up remotely music box over by the prize counter. Every so often.. switch to the video feed and wind it up. Ok?"

"Got it."

Scott threw the establishments keys at John and ran for his car screaming, "Don't let it out!"

"What do you mean!"

Scott slammed his door soon as John said that, not hearing John he started his engine left. John walked over to the doors staring back at Scott leaving, opening the doors he walked on in, and locked the doors up and walked towards his office. (Toy chica watched John leaving the show stage room.)

 John sat down in his chair with his arm under his jaw thinking, "That animatronic, which ever one it was; it sounded like it said……. Dad. That voice though... so... it sounds so familiar."

 Whispering to himself, "My little girl. Oh snap. The music box! Come on, come on! Turn on... Yes! Alright, alright... there it is."

John pressed his thumb against the sign that said, _"Press and Hold to Wind Music Box."_

"Oh thank God! I don't want to know what will happen if that thing stops winding. "I should check up on the other animatronics." John switched to the main stage footage, he saw only Freddy and Chica on stage; hearing clanking sounds coming down the hall, he quickly grabbed his flashlight (torch); shining it down the hall John found (Toy) Bonnie. Bonnie stared at John for a minute before walking away. John checked his tablet and looked around for Bonnie,  he found Bonnie back on stage with the others.

**3 A.M**

John thinks as he looks down at his tablet, "Three A.M. Hmm. Nothing has happened.. why have they been so inactive? All of them are still on the show stage... Have I been imagining all of this?" laying his tablet down, five minutes past, John heard faint footsteps echoing through the hall. He picked up the tablet, switched the footage to the show stage; Chica and Bonnie had left. He checked every tape and couldn't see either of them, a loud banging sound came down the hall; John grabbed his flashlight and shined the light and found Bonnie hands over his head, sparking and ramming himself into the wall. Bonnie hit himself one last time against the wall and fell to the ground.

John thinks, "Oh no!"

Running over to the down animatronic, he put his hands around the sides of the metal torso. "Aaahhhh! Come on, almost there!”

Successfully lifting the heavy monstrosity, Bonnie turned around sparking, "Hehe-ha! Come here you little rascal!"

 Bonnie swings his arms trying to grab John, quickly ducking John dived forward; Bonnie looked over to his right and walked over to him. John heard the metal footsteps getting closer to him, he looked back over his shoulders and saw Bonnie right on top of him; Bonnie bent down picking up John by the collar of his shirt.

(Toy) Bonnie: "We have you NOW! You won't win this time."

John gasps, "Ehuh! I can't let him! What now? My FLASHLIGHT!" John grabbed his flashlight off his belt, swung it, (screaming) "Yyaaahh!" hitting Bonnie right in the face, and caused the animatronic to spark. John was dropped and he dashed  back into his office, he turned around and shined his light in the hall; Toy Bonnie was gone.

John thinks, "My tablet! It's 4 A.M!" John switched to the prize counter feed and winded the music box. (John breathed deeply), "Heh-huh. That thing... It almost had me...” John slouches into his chair (laughs), "He-ha!" John heard pounding in the vents, he checked the 01 video footage. "The vent shaft is removed!" **dun-dun-dun**. "No! This can't be... Oh no! The other one is gone to..." John switched to the prize counter feed and winded the music box until a long crash hit the ground. John slowly put the tablet down and reached for his flashlight; he found the shafts in his room were knocked down. John was almost paralyzed but he kept moving his light slowly over top of both exits, revealing Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie in the vents. Clanking sounds came down the hall, John immediately pointed the beam towards the hall; Toy Freddy was down the hall. A hour and half of John shining his light over his 3 flanks went by, John felt fear and adrenal running through his body, sweat soaked his clothes; John wanted to run but he knew the animatronics were stocking him but there was nothing he could do. He knew moving could risk them coming after him and catching him, he didn’t know what they would do to him but he wasn’t going to risk it.

Twenty five mins later, _(5:55 A.M)_ John heard the music box going off. "Oh no, it's out... That is what Scott meant by... I can't grab the tablet... If I do... they'll get me." John raised his right arm to check his watch, “Only three minutes left.” When he lowered his arm John started to hallucinate flashes of blood running down the eyes from the three animatronic characters, “Raahhh!” John lowered his head back and raised his arms to cover his face and he heard a unknown laughter of a man’s voice, "Hahahaha!" Then the face of the puppet with blood dripping like  a waterfall came from its eyes popped into his vision screaming at him; knocking him out.

"Aaaahhh!" John woke up in a child’s body, his daughter. His vision was blurred but he could see white flashing lights flickering on and off and saw four dead kids being stuffed and stitched into the suits by a man in pink.

Unknown Voice: "Daddy! Please help me!"

"Brianna…”

John awakes.

 Scott: "John! John! Oh thank God, your fine."

John sat up rubbing the back of his head, "Uggh.. what happened?

Scott: 'I don't know, I found you blacked out here. Do you remember anything?"

John hears the echoes of laughter and his daughters voice in his head, "Daddy! Please... help me!"

John shakes his head, "No. No I don't sir. Ouch my head..."

Scott: "Listen… You've got the day off tonight or you can quit."

"Umm.. No thanks. I'll stay and work tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete to be honest on another website, I'm just seeing if this is worth being here. If you like the story let me know and I will think about staying here.


End file.
